Dreaming of You forever
by ninaz08
Summary: Ginny is dreaming of Harry.


I know i should have updated Fate but i've had this in my documents so i figure i'd go ahead and upload it hear. i must warn you that this is absolute fluff, so you have been warned... also i am uploading some polls for fate so please check them i would really like your feedback on fate as well as this one-shot. now may the fluff commence. By the way for those who don't know the song is Dreaming of You by Selena. she is one of my favorite singers of all time. may she rest in peace.

~ I do not own the song or the world of Harry Potter but man i wish i did.~

**L****ate at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**

**Thinking of me too**

Ginny was flying on her broomstick making lazy circles in the air. Staring up at the stars and thinking about Harry. As she looked up at the sky she made a wish on a shooting star. She wished that wherever he was, he was safe and thinking about her because she was thinking about him, she was always thinking about him.

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
**

Ginny knew that when she slept he was always there in her dreams and in her heart. She hoped he felt the same and that he dreamed of her just as much as she dreamed of him. Dreaming of Harry was the only thing that she had left. It was the only way she could still have him, the only was she could see him everyday, the only way she could love him without having to hide. There was no where else she would be.

**Wonder if you ever see me and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
**

Ginny remembered when Harry never used to look at her never truly see her. Harry could look straight at her, yet it would seem that he didn't notice her. He would look her in the eye, and never see anything. Harry never seemed to take the time to truly see the real Ginny Weasley. Sometimes, she wondered if Harry even cared about her.

**I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do  
**

Eventually Ginny grew tired of being ignored by the only boy she ever truly loved, so she did the only thing she could think of. She gave up on him. At least that's what she told everyone. Though she kept dreaming about him, waiting for the day that Harry might come around. Ginny wanted so badly to be with Harry. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him but that was never the case. She knew that he would never feel the same, so she pushed her true feelings away. She tried to give her heart to another, someone who might want it and give their own to her. It never worked. She knew that her heart would always belong to Harry. She would have to wait for the courage to tell Harry she loved him.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

Ginny continued to think and dream of Harry; if only to be closer to him someway, anyway that she could. She wanted to be able to hold him, kiss him, and be with him always but she knew that he had a job to do. She couldn't be selfish, despite how much she wanted to, she wouldn't allow herself to stand in Harry's way. The love that was clearly evident between them would have to wait until Harry could fulfill his destiny and come back to her. The promise he made still fresh in her mind. She would just continue to dream about him because there was nowhere she would rather be.

**Corazón (Sweethear)**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti (I can't stop thinking of you)**

**I can't stop dreaming**

**Cómo te necesito (How I need you)**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**Mi amor, cómo te extraño (My love, how I miss you)**

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Not that she ever really tried. Practically every second that Harry was away from her, she would think of him. Neither could she stop dreaming of him. That was what was getting her through the day and especially the night. Dreaming of the man she loved and hoping and wishing and praying that he was dreaming of her as well. She missed him, oh how she missed him. Ginny needed Harry so badly but she would not distract him from his journey. She wanted to be by his side to comfort him when he needed her the most. She wanted to be with him but she knew that she would have to wait.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too**

Ginny still remembered that first kiss. In the middle of a Gryffindor victory party, they had just won the Quidditch cup. Harry had just returned from his detention with Snape and the second that he entered the common room the whole house erupted in cheers. She remembered running towards him determined to finally have the courage to tell Harry the truth, but before she could he took matters into his own hands. Harry kissed her. It might have been a couple of minutes or several days that part was never clear. But she knew that was the best kiss of her life. Harry looked into her eyes almost like telling her that he loved her. Well, she loved him too.

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

**Till tomorrow and for all of my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**

That was the day that her dream had come true. She no longer only had to dream because she now had the real thing. She loved Harry and he loved her back. The love that was between the couple seemed endless and ancient. Their love was pure magic and almost too perfect. They would dream of each other, for there was nowhere else they would rather be.

**Dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Endlessly**

**And I'll be holding you tight**

**Dreaming...with you...tonight**

She still remembered the promise he had made to her. He would return to her. On the last night before he was to depart for his long journey under a blanket of shadow from the trees in the orchard Harry told Ginny how much he loved her. He swore to return after fulfilling his destiny and live the rest of his life with her forever. She knew she would have Harry; he would come back to her. For now however, she would dream of Harry endlessly.


End file.
